


One Weary Werewolf

by AmiMendal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, One Shot, Read if you want to have feelings, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiMendal/pseuds/AmiMendal
Summary: (Personal headcanon) Music affects Remus differently. With friends, it's beautiful, but without... ONE SHOT





	One Weary Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FFN on September 26th, 2016
> 
> Disclaimer: I own a CD with these songs on it, but I do not own the songs/lyrics, nor do I own the HP universe. Don't sue.

It's 1978, and "Werewolves of London" is a musical hit in the muggle world. Remus takes the lyrics hard, but the Marauders are there to cheer him up, make him feel like it normalizes lycanthropy.

James and Lily blast the record whenever the others come over, James reenacting the first verse with Remus through the living room.

_I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand, walking through the streets of SoHo in the rain_

Sirius pulls Remus to his feet to dance, stretching his neck long to howl when the song does.

_AAWOOOOO Werewolves of London! AAWOOOO!_

Peter giggling on the couch at Remus's red face. He's embarrassed but laughing.

_I saw a werewolf drinking a pina colada at Trader Vic's. His hair was perfect._

Moony is okay.

-.-.-

It's 1982, and "Thriller" sweeps the world with its dark theme but fun choreography. Remus takes the lyrics hard, and there's no James and Lily to play it.

Sirius is not there to mimic the dance, finding funny ways to change the harsh words.

Peter is not on the couch, laughing at his embarrassment.

Moony is not okay.


End file.
